1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an angiotensin I-converting enzyme inhibitor IS83 (hereinafter referred to as ACE inhibitor IS83 or IS83 in short), and its preparation method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Angiotensin I is converted to angiotensin II by the action of an angiotensin I-converting enzyme. Angiotensin II has an activity to raise blood pressure. Accordingly, an ACE inhibitor can be used as a depressor.
Various angiotensin I-converting enzyme inhibitors have been reported. They are obtained from a snake poison or synthesized.